


The Effects Of A Decision

by Finley_Loki_Dax



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Introspection, Maybe I went to far in my thoughts, Post-Episode: s06e19 In The Pale Moonlight, What could have happened, What-If, but I love DS9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finley_Loki_Dax/pseuds/Finley_Loki_Dax
Summary: Sort of a mess, but I just re-watched the episode and fell in love all over again, so here's a little, "what they could have thought after what they did" fic! Enjoy!





	The Effects Of A Decision

Maybe it’s the way we choose to live, or maybe even how we chose not to. But what we can be, can change the world. 

~~~~~/~

He thought long and hard about this, weeks after the fact. It was the most controversial thing he had done, well not the most, but still, it was the loss of a moral compass. What he had taken part in, designed, help complete, was something that changed the outlook of the war. It was accepted and blessed by the authorities, but did it make it right, no. But it was his choice, what he saw needed to happen, whether it was morally right or wrong. He thought he did the wrong thing, but for the right reason. Relationships were strained, his mind left reeling, but the Romulans were in the war. That’s what mattered right? Maybe, maybe not. But what happened happened. They joined, fought, and won, but still at the end of it all, he was left wondering, was it right?

Afterwards, he felt refreshed, maybe? It made him think back to the earlier days of his life, what his job was, torture, murder, reconnaissance. This was nothing compared to that! But why was he wary, spending hours hemming pants, thinking of what he had done, another murder to the list, two actually. It lay heavy on his mind, even lunches barely distracted him from what he had done. He did it for Cardassia, his planet could be saved!, no one would even know, but was it right? 

He sent in his report, receiving nothing back for quite a while, then a message came saying, “We regret to inform you this information as now been classified, leaving your report invalid. Have a great day!”, signed by the head of Starfleet Medical herself. Maybe he should’ve dropped it there, he wishes he had. But when he looked into it, finding the web of lies, deception, and even murder, easy for his eyes to spot, he did nothing. He left it alone, not even asking Garak at their lunches. He thought is was fine, keeping his nose out of it after learning all of the details, but was his choice right? 

They thought it all over, looking at the facts, figures, probabilities, all of the pros and cons. They gave the plan their go ahead, leaving it to the Captain, with his help, they didn’t approve of the help, but still, if it got done and succeeded, who cared whether or not a Cardassian had his filthy hands on the inner workings of Starfleet. They only cared that it got the Romulans on their side, to save the entire Alpha Quadrant, but still, was it right?

**Author's Note:**

> The order of characters is Ben Sisko, Garak, Julian, then a starfleet leader who approved sisko's plan.


End file.
